Question: Luis did 10 more sit-ups than Omar in the evening. Omar did 19 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Luis do?
Solution: Omar did 19 sit-ups, and Luis did 10 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $19 + 10$ sit-ups. He did $19 + 10 = 29$ sit-ups.